


Клетка

by Bad



Series: Brothers of Destruction [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad/pseuds/Bad
Summary: о том, как Гробовщик получил своё прозвище Prince of Darkness





	Клетка

_«Уж не забыл ли ты, что дом, в котором живёт дьявол, построил я? Камень к чёртову палёному камню! И когда зову я, дьявол всё ещё отзывается почтительным «Сэр?»_

-1-

  
  
Ему будет не хватать этой клетки.  
  
Демон вздохнул – выглядело это, будто фиолетовый сгусток энергии, которым он был, на мгновение подёрнулся рябью, – и вышел за пределы Клетки. По большому счёту, это была даже не клетка, а хитрая энергетическая ловушка для тех незваных гостей, которые попадали в его владения живыми. Даже демонам нужно какое-то развлечение, и он развлекался, о, как он развлекался! Весь ад гудел, когда князь тьмы объявлял очередной турнир на выживание – если бы победитель турнира одолел самого князя, его ждала невероятная по щедрости награда: быстрая и безболезненная смерть. Впрочем, этого пока не удавалось никому, но старшим бесам, которым дозволялось присутствовать, зрелище не надоедало. Теперь же Клетка будет заброшена на долгое время... Странно, но эта мысль не давала ему покинуть Стигий вот уже некоторое время. Сколько себя помнил, он находил в Клетке равновесие. Уверенность. И в той же Клетке мог стереть в порошок любого, кто осмеливался заявить, что-де повелителю не хватает выдержки. Каждый раз, запирая её за собой, он чувствовал прилив холодного, яростного спокойствия. Питался им.  
  
– ..мой повелитель! – демон, оторванный от мыслей, повернулся к пляшущей искорке одного из своих прислужников, появившейся рядом. – Ваше приказание исполнено, похитители Трёхкнижия наконец-то найдены. – искорка мигнула, будто прислужник боялся продолжить. – Они на Земле. Книга и её воры прячутся в...  
– Я понял, – оборвал его демон.  
Он быстро просмотрел воспоминания прислужника, отыскивая нужные моменты, и передёрнулся. Уже некоторое время назад, жадно собирая перепадавшие ему крупицы информации, он понял, что ему придётся явиться на Землю, надев смертную оболочку и, следовательно, уменьшить свои силы едва ли не в сотню раз. Но вот именно этот мир, именно это время... Мало что могло сравниться с тем, что ждало его.  
  
Дьявольское Трёхкнижие будоражило умы не одну вечность. Разбросанное по мирам, оно обещало власть и силу даже тем, кто, как демон, в них не очень-то и нуждался. Оно обещало разрушения безумцам, эйфорию безвольным, души жадным и бесконечность всесильным. Первую Книгу демон собирал по частицам большую часть своей долгой жизни. Вторая была надёжно упрятана в аду, который строил он сам, и дьявол, льстиво заглядывая ему в глаза, клялся, что не читал ни строчки. Третья же... демон снова передёрнулся, вспоминая. Вспоминая тот сон, когда ему казалось, что он не более чем жалкое смертное дитя, подверженное всем человеческим слабостям, а более всего любопытству. Вспомнил пламя, которое охватило его – были ли это ладони? – когда он открыл ветхую книгу в поисках... картинок? Вспомнил и тут же заставил себя забыть. Странное снится даже сильнейшим из них, и кто знает, что будет, если воспринимать это слишком всерьёз. Да и дело сейчас было во второй Книге, тех духах, которые исхитрились с ней сбежать, и в том глупом дьяволе, который думал, что он не узнает, что произошло.  
  
Демон поднялся на пару кругов вверх, подзывая к себе прислужников, отдавая короткие распоряжения на то время, пока его не будет. Врата Стигия следовало запечатать, движение внутри прекратить – мало ли кто попробует сбежать в его отсутствие. Преддверие охоты, пусть и без обычного ощущения силы, которая в избытке была у него тут, раззадоривало демона, фиолетовые всполохи то чернели, то становились почти красными, уничтожая ту мелочь, что не убралась вовремя с его пути. К Вратам демон почти подлетал, забыв о своей неторопливой манере передвижения. Рядом с привратником он притормозил, чуть помедлил, глядя на свой будущий мир и выбирая, в кого бы вселиться. Найдя удобное место, неподалёку от того, где прятались отступники, он начал искать кого-то, кому хватит жизненной силы перенести его вторжение, и, к немалому удивлению демона, такой человек нашёлся почти сразу.  
  


-2-

  
  
– ...слышать. Ну и, я так понимаю, ты уже долечил спину, Марк? – глава федерации наконец-то отложил последнюю папку с бумагами и поднял глаза на сидящего перед ним реслера.  
Тот расслабленно потянулся, поиграв мускулами и улыбнулся, демонстрируя, что всё в порядке и настроение самое боевое.  
– Да, Винс, я в норме. Уже вошёл в тренировочный режим, готов в путь хоть сейчас. – Общеизвестная любовь Макмэна работать восемь дней в неделю была довольно заразной штукой. И Марка Кэллоуэя эта зараза не миновала.  
  
Он извёлся за те полгода, что врачи колдовали над его спиной. Самым адом были первые три месяца, медленное ощущение потери формы заставляло на стены лезть и доводить докторов до нервных срывов. Потом стало полегче: опять же, дали о себе знать любимый мотоцикл и куча свободного времени, помноженного на возможность потратить, наконец, хоть часть гонораров, а не мотаться от одного города до другого, питаясь фастфудом и отдыхая урывками между шоу. Но их бизнес – прекрасное чудовище, забирающее тебя целиком, и он давно готов принести ему новое подношение. Марк заулыбался ещё шире, предвкушая новый тур и начиная между делом обдумывать, что из приёмов он добавит в свою копилку. Давно хотелось попробовать пару болевых в компанию к прославившим его броскам.  
– У меня к тебе очередное предложение. – От Макмэна не укрылось состояние реслера, и он невольно ухмыльнулся в ответ. Да, он в курсе, что его считают маньяком от шоу-бизнеса, и, в общем, не возражает против такого мнения. Не так уж слухи и далеки от правды, в конце концов.  
– Наши сценаристы задумали сделать тебя ещё демоничнее. – Винс пошевелил пальцами в воздухе, изображая страшную буку. – Будешь сатанински хохотать, поминать дьявола и приносить в жертву всех направо и налево. Кстати, будет тебе бой с Хитманом в перспективе. Ближе к концу лета. Только его в жертву не приноси, или, по крайней мере, давай обойдёмся без пентаграмм, – и Винс рассмеялся своим знаменитым клокочущим смехом.  
Марк оторопело смотрел на своего босса. Вот он, тот бой, которого он ждал с момента своего появления в федерации. Но сатанизм... он не был суеверным, но почему-то отчаянно не хотелось изображать из себя совсем уж адского прислужника. Кресты эти перевёрнутые, пентаграммы. Байкерская символика, всякие там черепа и языки пламени, ему, конечно, нравятся, но отчего-то идея казалась в корне неправильной. Он собрался было возразить, заранее прощаясь с шансом встретиться на ринге с самим Хартом, но тут в глазах у него потемнело, сердце дёрнуло, будто холодом обдало, и он понял, что ничего не видит, кроме плавающих перед глазами фиолетовых всполохов. Макмэн только начал открывать рот, чтобы задать вопрос, как Марк неожиданно для себя выпалил:  
– Согласен. Ещё можно будет прописать мою власть над окружающими, мол, я всех гипнотизирую и заставляю себе служить. Ха-ха. – Марк настолько поразился сказанному собой же, интонации, этому невыразительному смешку, что позабыл, как ему было плохо мгновение назад.  
Макмэн, в свою очередь, смотрел на него, как человек, нашедший золотую жилу. Он-то думал, что такого правильного Кэллоуэя сейчас придётся уговаривать – памятуя о том, сколько денег приносил этот конкретный реслер, приказывать напрямую остро не хотелось, – а он вдруг сам развил мысль, чуть ли не слово-в-слово угадав то, что Винс обсуждал пока только с Муди.  
  


-3-

  
  
Демон глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул, осваиваясь в новом теле. Размял шею, игнорируя недоумение потеснённого им сознания, и ответил на вроде как обращённый к нему вопрос. Знакомство с этим миром позволяло предположить, что в ответе он не ошибся. Да если и ошибся – кто его уличит? Колдуны и экзорцисты давно перевелись в этом мире. Демон поднял наконец взгляд от своих новых рук на сидевшего напротив... и вздрогнул от неожиданности. Аура сидевшего перед ним человека предполагала, что это один из сильнейших представителей ведьмачьего племени, почти безумный от окружающей его силы. Он-то точно должен заметить... но демон всмотрелся внимательнее и понял, что никто ничего не заметит. Человек, сидевший перед ним, _его босс, ха,_ тратил ресурсы своей души вовсе не на потусторонние видения. Он был хорош в том, чем занимался, очень, невероятно хорош, но и только. Талант был прочно запечатан за стеной обыденности. Снадобья для тела и сытая жизнь вместо жертвенной бараньей крови и символов власти. Демон едва заметно пожал плечами и продолжил с того места, на котором замер было.  
– Да, Винс, мне нравится мысль. Сделаем из Гробовщика сатанинского мессию.  
– Вот и славно. – Винс не собирался отказываться от плывущего в руки, даже если что-то и казалось ему неправильным. Иногда надо всё-таки отдыхать от работы, а то вон мерещиться начинает всякое.  
То, что глаза Кэллоуэя на миг блеснули фиолетовым, Винс благополучно проигнорировал. Сейчас его гораздо больше интересовали последние разработки сценаристов и такое удачное дополнение, озвученное Марком.  
– Только делать это мы будем постепенно, не всё счастье сразу, а то фанаты полопаются от привалившей радости. – Винс усмехнулся ещё раз. – Как раз сейчас Билл должен зайти, с ним детали и обсудим.  
Демон помедлил, роясь в подчинённом сознании в поисках информации. Билл, Билл... а, вот же он. Голосистый мужик, сопровождающий его на ринг. Стоп, на ринг? Он должен будет драться? День с каждым моментом становился всё лучше и лучше.  
– Привет, мистер Макмэн, здравствуй, Марк – донеслось от двери в этот момент, и в кресло рядом с Гробовщиком, отдуваясь, втиснулся Билл Муди, известный широкой публике как Пол Бирер, менеджер Гробовщика.  
Демон повернулся взглянуть на своего _коллегу_ и второй раз за короткое время пребывания в этом мире вздрогнул. Причём вздрогнул сильно, почти шарахнулся. Из глазниц этого человека на него смотрело нечто, чему определения найти он не мог. Нечто, едва ли не сильнее его самого, ласково ему улыбалось, похлопывало его по руке и отеческим тоном вот уже пять минут убеждало чуть подождать с изменениями в гиммике, а демон только и мог пялиться в ответ, забывая даже моргать.  
– Чудесно, замечательно... Винс, мальчику надо прийти в себя, ты ж ему только что бой с канадцем обещал. Мы пойдём потихоньку, в основном-то уже всё обсудили. Да, да, через месяц в Чикаго, как штык. Разумеется. – Под это воркование Муди вытолкал ошалевшего Гробовщика в коридор и потащил за собой в неизвестном направлении.  
Демон позволил отвести себя в угол, будучи оглушённым происходящим. Все эти люди... или не люди? Или нелюди? Куда он попал, прах раздери?  
– Эй, ты меня слышишь вообще? – демон медленно сфокусировал взгляд на пухлых пальцах, прищёлкивавших нетерпеливо у него под носом.  
Да как он смеет? Волна всколыхнувшегося негодования подхватила демона – вот сейчас он разорвёт непонятную тварь, а затем найдёт то, что так искал и вернётся домой! Но в ответ на него плеснуло силой, мощью такой, над которой дома он только посмеялся бы, но тут всё, что он мог в ответ, – это с тихим хрипом склониться, удерживаясь на ногах из последних сил.  
– Даже и не мечтай, демон! – обаятельная улыбка человека отчего-то смотрелась на его добродушном лице неаккуратно натянутой маской.  
Гробовщик поднял ладонь, заслоняясь от гневного взгляда, и медленно начал осознавать. Ну разумеется, он был настолько глуп, что позволил себе попасть в ловушку! И как теперь... Судорожная, пусть и чуть запоздалая попытка сбросить тело и оказаться у Стигийских врат потерпела неудачу. Стоящий напротив Муди улыбался всё так же по-доброму. Гробовщику захотелось взвыть.  
– Хочешь, объясню? – злобный взгляд демона был полностью проигнорирован. – Ты почему-то решил, что мир делится на две равные части, и что есть воры и обокраденные хозяева. Но тех, кто владеет знаниями, гораздо больше. И я один из тех, кто знает. В том числе и знает, чего хочет. Встретить тебя в этом деле, конечно, неожиданность, но не такая уж и большая. Книга рядом, а значит, и ты должен был появиться рано или поздно.  
Муди аккуратно вытер лоб платком, извлечённым из нагрудного кармана, и помахал какому-то человеку вдалеке. Тот помахал в ответ, но подходить не стал, а отправился в направлении кабинета Макмэна.  
– Те воры, что вынесли книгу, тоже здесь. И тоже не могут сбежать из этого мира, пока я им не позволю. Забавно, правда? И очень, очень полезно.  
Взгляд человека постепенно утратил тяжесть, и вот уже перед Гробовщиком стоял обычный мужчина средних лет. Он развернулся, направляясь к выходу из здания, не оборачиваясь, уверенный, что Гробовщик последует за ним – и так оно и было, демон шёл послушно за человеком.  
–Ты поможешь мне справиться с ними. – Он помолчал, – Я тоже хотел получить этот том Трёхкнижия, давно, дольше, чем ты можешь себе представить.  
– Я многое могу себе представить, смертный, – эта хриплая фраза была первыми сказанными демоном словами с момента появления в его жизни Билла Муди.  
– О, не в этом случае. В Стигии, как и в аду, время течёт совсем по-другому. То, что кажется вам десятилетиями, тут на Земле – недели и месяцы. Вспомни сам того парнишку, ставшего палачом дьявола. Никогда не интересовался, почему он не меняется внешне?  
Гробовщик мотнул головой. Что ему до каких-то смертных душ, пусть даже и талантливых настолько, что на их работу случалось смотреть даже дьяволу? Муди пожал плечами,  
– В любом случае, я помню тебя ещё человеком, демон. Ещё ребёнком.  
Эти слова оказались последней неожиданностью, которую сознание демона готово было вынести за этот день – он замер, отключился и словно выпал в безвременье. Вися в сером с красными прожилками тумане, он свернулся в шарик, укутываясь лепестками энергии и повторяя жалко: «Мне мерещится, мне просто мерещится». Откуда этот человек знал о том, что снится самому могучему демону Стигия? Необходимость вернуться в Клетку, почувствовать холод и отрешённость нарастала всё сильнее и сильнее. Необходимость вытрясти из кого-то последнюю кроху жизненной силы, впитать её. Демон почувствовал, что засыпает, и рванулся прочь, не желая терять себя в этом тумане.  
  


-4-

  
  
Марк недоумённо моргнул. Неужели он умудрился вырубиться прямо на совещании у Макмэна? Да нет, вряд ли, или Винни Мак уже дожёвывал бы его измочаленные останки. Он понял, что последние полчаса провёл как во сне, и перевёл взгляд на что-то ему втиравшего Муди.  
– Прости, Билл, ты не мог бы повторить? – он не был уверен, что разговор с Винсом ему не приснился. И почему ему вдруг стало жутковато находиться рядом с Муди наедине? Это же Билл, которого он знает уже чёртову тучу лет, его приятель и менеджер...  
– Марк, я говорил, что неплохо было бы подготовиться к твоей новой роли. Костюмы там продумать, выходы. Музыку поменять.  
Муди продолжал сыпать идеями, а Марк стоял, уставившись на него, и постепенно осознавал, что происходило у него в голове вот только что. Странно, что Билл – или как его теперь называть-то? – считает, что он ничего не запомнил.  
– _Этот Билл тоже вас, людей, недооценивает._ – Глухо прозвучавшие в голове слова заставили Марка вздрогнуть.  
– _Ты..._ – Марк только собрался заорать вслух, чтобы неведомая хрень катилась прочь из его головы, как его же собственная рука запечатала ему рот, ловко маскируя жест под усталый зевок.  
– _Избавься от этого..._ – невнятный скрежет в мозгу, видимо, заменял ругательство, –и поговорим в спокойной обстановке.  
  
Самый главный навык для топового бойца Всемирной Федерации Реслинга – это не умение поднять тушу вдвое тяжелее себя на вытянутых руках. И не прыжок спиной вперёд с переворотом с третьего каната. И даже не остроумный трёп на микрофоне со скоростью сто слов в секунду. Главное – это умение в доли секунды принять решение. Если приём не удался, если партнёр лежит с травмой на полу и не орёт в голос только из гордости, если ты понимаешь, что прыжок твой сорвался – главное вовремя суметь среагировать. Извернуться, предотвратить. Переключить внимание толпы. Так и сейчас, Марк колебался не дольше мгновения.  
– Билл, знаешь, я, пожалуй, поеду домой. Перестарался в качалке сегодня, а потом ещё Винс всю душу вынул. – Кэллоуэй развёл руками, извиняясь и зевая ещё раз. – Давай в среду встретимся, обсудим новый гиммик. Да и Брету, наверное, позвонить стоит. – С этими словами он распрощался с Биллом, стараясь игнорировать его испытующие взгляды. Прикидываясь, что всё идёт как обычно.  
  
Он даже успел отъехать на некоторое расстояние от штаб-квартиры, направляясь в знакомый отель, когда голос в голове заговорил снова.  
__  
– Не советую обольщаться, смертный, долго ты притворяться не сможешь. Если я тебе не помогу. – Кэллоуэй от неожиданности дёрнул руль и чуть не разложил байк, да и сам чуть не разлёгся поперёк дороги. Значит, ему всё-таки не показалось. Он предельно аккуратно свернул к обочине и остановился, опустив подножку.  
_– Окей, и что ты предлагаешь, голос-в-моей-голове? Может, мне просто обратиться к психиатру?_ – Марк видел неоднократно, до чего может довести наркота в сочетании со стероидами, и, хотя сам не увлекался химией, готов был предположить, что добрые друзья ему намешали какой-то дряни в банку с протеином.  
  
Голос в голове неприятно зашипел – с некоторым опозданием Марк понял, что это, видимо, был смех. После чего поднял руку и отвесил себе пару оплеух, а затем вцепился себе в горло и начал душить.  
_– Так больше похоже на правду, смертный?_ – издевательски поинтересовались у него. _– Может, мне довести дело до конца?_  
– Н-нет, ты же сам сдохнешь, – удалось прохрипеть Марку вслух. – Я... я помню, ты пытался сбежать, и не вышло.  
Пальцы медленно разжались, и рука легла обратно на руль. Марк так и не понял, кто из них вздохнул следом, он или то существо, что поселилось внутри.  
_– Твоя правда. Однако это не значит, что тебе не придётся слушаться моих приказов. Я и без удушения могу испортить тебе существование._  
_– Э, мужик. А подкупить ты меня не хочешь?_ – Кэллоуэй вспомнил всё, что когда-либо читал о джиннах – на большее его фантазии в данный момент не хватало. _–Скажем, ты исполняешь мои три желания, и всё такое?_  
Шипение снова раздалось в его голове, разбежалось по всему организму – он буквально шкурой чувствовал этот смех. Не сказать, чтобы во второй раз это было неприятно, просто очень, очень странно. Впрочем, ему быстро делалось интересно.  
– _И чего ты хотел от Билла? Он же совсем обычный человек, жена там, дети... Ну, был, пока ты не появился,_ – исправился Марк, вспомнив ощущение с которым он/они смотрели в глаза Муди.  
– _Чего я хотел от этого смертного, тебя не должно волновать._ – Марк ощутил некоторую неуверенность существа, но воспользоваться ей не успел. – _Тебе это в любом случае не нужно, не сумеешь ни взять, ни применить. А вот если... Билл, да? Билл поймёт, что ты помнишь наш с ним разговор, тебе несдобровать._  
– Так ты это специально сделал? – озарило Марка. – _Чтобы прятаться за мной в случае чего?_  
– _Ну, не совсем. Скорее, тебе самому хватило сил выжить._ – В ответе проскользнула нотка удивления, такая слабая, что Марк её едва отметил. – _Но так даже удобнее будет._  
Марк не спорил. При всей фантастичности ситуации, он успел понять, что выковырять существо из его головы некому, кроме Билла, и отчего-то вовсе не горел желанием идти к нему за помощью.  
– Но я не собираюсь быть сатанистом или там дьяволу поклоняться! – спохватившись, заявил он вслух.  
  
Проезжавшие мимо водители с интересом косились на замершего на обочине мотоциклиста, уставившегося в одну точку и шевелившего губами. Под шлемом не было видно рыжей шевелюры, и никто не узнавал Гробовщика.  
  
Его снова погладило по спине смехом.  
_– Дьявол сам поклоняется мне, если уж на то пошло. Прибегает на первый зов._  
Было непохоже, что существо хвастается. Но тогда...  
_– Чтобы попасть в ваш мир, мне пришлось оставить то место, где я особенно силён,_ – угадал демон мысли своего носителя. – _Как, например, если бы тебе пришлось двигаться на планете с повышенной гравитацией и меньшим количеством воздуха._  
– А... а разве ты не должен считать, что Земля плоская и всё такое? – Марку начинал нравиться этот шершавый смех, небрежно отзывающийся в нём, хоть он и осознал глупость собственного вопроса, едва только раскрыл рот.  
_– Отправляйся домой, смертный. Чтобы справиться с моей задачей, тебе придётся постараться. И мне тоже._  
Марк только покачал головой. Ему досталась отвратительная разновидность шизофрении. Высокомерная, самовлюблённая и самоуверенная. И нахрен-то не пошлёшь. Он завёл мотоцикл и выехал на дорогу, обдумывая ситуацию. Сдаться докторам... Марк чуть повёл плечами, подсознательно ожидая нового дуновения веселья, но демон, похоже, решил заснуть, предоставив Марка самому себе.  
Нет, если уж сходить с ума, то сходить с удовольствием. В лучших традициях американских романов он пообещал себе подумать об этом завтра и рванул к горячему ужину и смене одежды.  
  


-5-

  
  
– Тейкер, твой выход! – менеджер дал отмашку, и Гробовщик поднялся с кресла, вместе с ударом колокола делая первый неторопливый шаг за занавес, навстречу многотысячной аудитории.  
Он шёл размеренно, подстраивая шаги под дыхание. Шёл в полной уверенности, что это будет один из лучших его матчей за карьеру.  
Спину и плечи царапнуло таким уже знакомым шершавым смехом.  
– _Наслаждаешься, смертный?_ – демон тоже был доволен.  
За прошедшие годы они уничтожили – или освободили, тут как посмотреть, – немало тёмных душ. Такой подход к реслингу нравился Марку больше, если честно. Да и любопытно было уже увидеть Книгу воочию. А они подбирались всё ближе и ближе, и если бы не безумец по прозвищу Человечество, уже год как заполучили бы её. Вернее, демон заполучил бы. А Марк избавился бы от вынужденного соседства. Хотя он уже не был уверен, что так уж хочет избавиться от него. С другой стороны...  
  
Как-то раз, год или два назад, после окончания очередного сезона у них был большой праздник – гулял весь ростер. Тогда и он был пьян вдрабадан, возвращался из сортира, когда к нему заплетающейся походкой подошёл Муди, бывший также крепко навеселе.  
– Наслаждаешься напарником? – пробубнил он почти что себе под нос. – Так это только до поры до времени, оглянуться не успеешь, как начнёшь кровавые ритуалы проводить.  
Гробовщик тогда умудрился, глазом не моргнув, расхохотаться и отговориться какой-то ерундой про то, что у Макмэна нет столько денег, чтобы он гиммик сменил. Уходя по коридору к веселящейся толпе, он лопатками ощущал пронзительный и совсем не пьяный взгляд Билла. Демон тогда спал, и это было к лучшему, вряд ли бы Гробовщик сумел удержать их обоих.  
Но, казалось, Бирер поверил, что связи у него с демоном нет – настолько правдоподобно Гробовщик играл свою роль. С тех пор Марку приходилось лавировать между нечистью снаружи и демоном в своей голове, и это добавляло пряного привкуса в его существование. Как будто ему было мало приключений, выпадающих на долю человека, который триста дней в году колесит по всем американским штатам, от Мэна до Аляски и обратно, с заездом в Небраску.  
  
Каждый раз, когда он сверкал белками глаз перед рингом, приходилось изображать, будто его телом вновь распоряжается демон – и, в тоже время, тяжелейшим усилием удерживать демона, который не мог понять сути боёв по договорённости и рвался растерзать каждого следующего противника. К счастью, этого не требовалось, и выпускал Гробовщик его только под конец боя с теми, чьи души и так принадлежали демону. Они научились более-менее мирно сосуществовать. После того, как Марк пару раз просыпался, окружённый телами разной степени близости к смерти, он попробовал сходить в церковь под издевательский хохот демона, который объяснял, что всего лишь хотел попробовать то, чем люди спасаются от скуки смертной.  
  
Как ни странно, помог ему не священник, а маленький сморщенный колдун, в чью лавку, полную туристических оберегов, демон Марка сам и загнал. Ему было любопытно, а Марк наконец-то обрёл защиту и возможность влиять на демона, выражавшуюся в паре смешных креольских считалочек для детей дошкольного возраста. Поражённый, тот сперва полдня отмалчивался, потом неохотно объяснил, что дело не в считалочках, а в том, что теперь Марку проще концентрироваться. Марк едва не засмеялся тогда в голос, поняв, что демон обижается как ребёнок.  
После этого эпизода Марк полюбил читать – философия религии была интересна и демону, и потихоньку он начал верить, что всё и так неплохо идёт.  
  
Привык.  
  
Продолжая шагать к рингу, Гробовщик постепенно закрывался маской от всего мира. Надевал на себя яростное холодное спокойствие, которое с некоторых пор стало его спутником на матчах. Он не знал, почему так, но в какой-то момент начал чувствовать происходящее на ринге, будто репетировал сотни, тысячи раз. Он знал, что произойдёт в каждый момент схватки, даже если видел противника впервые.  
Ему было всё проще предугадывать удары противников – он уже не думал о них как о партнёрах и не ждал, что они прошепчут ему название следующего приёма, зачем ему это? Всё чаще ему хотелось вместо того, чтобы остановить удар за миллиметр до тела, вломить кулаком так, чтобы противник отлетел в другой конец ринга, и иногда он не понимал, почему нельзя так сделать.  
  
Марк глубоко вдохнул, останавливаясь перед рингом. Повёл шеей – щекотка, чуть шероховатое ощущение не проходили, возбуждая его всё сильнее. Он медленно воздел руки над головой – ринг осветили мощнейшие прожектора, – и перебрался через канаты внутрь. Не отводя глаз от противника, Марк снял чемпионский пояс, отдал судье. Затем вывернулся из кожаного плаща, шагнув вбок. И окунулся в горячку боя, постаравшись забыть обо всём, что его тревожило.  
Да и не тревожило почти ничего. Он стал спокойнее за эти годы, увереннее в себе. Его агент много говорил про опыт и мастерство, растущее от года к году. Только вот сейчас что-то было не так. Какой-то червь сомнения... Почти половина боя прошла, а он никак не мог уловить, что именно ему мешает. Отвлёкся настолько, что при попытке противника бросить его с третьего каната поскользнулся и упал обратно на крепления канатов. В глазах потемнело от удара – хорошо бы не порвались паховые связки. Разозлившись на себя за эту мысль, Марк махом взлетел на третий канат и позволил себя бросить, с грохотом рухнув в середину ринга. Толпа взревела, заходясь в восторге. Вот близится кульминация…  
И уже поднимаясь из снайперского захвата, метким пинком выкидывая противника за канаты, он понял, что было не так.  
Когда они договаривались об этом матче, его спросил сам Винс – хотел бы он что-нибудь за проигрыш в этом конкретном бою. Такое поощрение нечасто, но практиковалось в федерации. И, воспользовавшись его секундным замешательством, ответил демон. Не меняя тона, ровно и дружелюбно, глядя в глаза Макмэну, он сказал одно:  
– Дай мне Клетку.


End file.
